The family
by Countess Cielois Phancyhive
Summary: This is the story about the bat family turned into animals. It is a multi-chapter story and I'll update as best I can. Sorry there really is no dialogue. There is a death scene so I'm being cautious on the rating.


The lonely bat flying in the night. He had never been at fault while flying in the cool, dark night. Soon enough, many would come to make his life more hectic. Many hours after his chilly flight, he was amazed to find his loyal companion of a greyhound butler. He flew to the plate that had his newly found breakfast, or dinner in his case. Alfred laid in his plush grey doggie bed. He always remembered to put out his master's food. He worried that his master was growing lonely. Never in his years of service had he witnessed his master so depressed.

The next night the bat went back out to hunt. Somewhere in the distance he heard the scared chirping of a baby bird. He hurried over to the sound. To his surprise he gazed upon the sight of two dead robins and a hurt fledgling. It's wing was broken. The robin glanced at the bat with pleading for help. The bat took the robin on his back and flew him to the cave. Alfred was already fast asleep, so he put the fledgling in his bed and covered the weak form with a faded blue, hole infested blanket. The midnight sky was starless, so the blacken hue seemed darker than ever. The night seemed longer than any other. The bat looked worriedly at the tiny fledgling. He had no idea if the robin had been hurt or killed. It took seven more hours till the little robin woke up. It chirped with a struggled breath. The bat put a wing over him. The little fledgling snuggled into the older creature. The bat looked at Alfred, as if pleading for help. Alfred rushed over to the two creatures in worry. He absorbed the little robin, but found no injury. The robin chirped with a normal breath. The bat squeaked a question to the little fledgling. The robin replied with a chirp that meant Richard. The robin snuggled even closer to the bat than ever before. The bat had never been this close to anyone before. The bird chirped a question back to the elder. It replied with a squeak that meant Bruce. Bruce hugged Richard closer to comfort him. It would take over a week till Bruce went back out to hunt.

During this particular hunt, he caught sight of an old acquaintance. A midnight black cat stood with jade green eyes set on him. She had known him for years, but now she looked at him quizzically. She was not looking at him, but the little robin next to him. She purred in content as the robin rubbed his head against her leg. She licked the top of his head and that earned her a contented chirp. The cat meowed to the little bird, who chirped his name to her. She replied back to him, Selina. Selina got on her stomach and started to give the robin a bath, like she would with a kitten. Richard surprisingly acted like a little kitten, because he loved the bath he was receiving. Bruce was shocked at the scene. Never before had he seen Selina so maternal. She had always been the type to care for herself. As he looked upon the scene , he thought about what it be like if he had a family. Little did he know, this problem would come up in the future. This was the start of a new beginning.

Many weeks later, Selina started to become like a mother to Richard. While out hunting Bruce came upon a robin robbing the food from a ravens' nest. He squeaked to the fledgling. The fledgling replied Jason. Bruce was all to ready to let the robin go. Something told him to take the bird back with him. He did as his heart thought. Jason went onto Bruce's back and they went to the cave. Selina was laying down having Richard snuggle against her. She heard Bruce coming home, but heard chirping too. To her surprise he brought another robin home. She licked Richard as the new robin chirped. Bruce squeaked his name to her. Selina meowed to Jason and he snuggled into her and Richard. Selina had really become the motherly type since the robins came. Bruce noticed this change about her, and he quite enjoyed it. Never before had he truly loved someone this intensely. Though, there was one other person he loved. Her name was Talia, she was a peregrine falcon. Little did he know, she would come back with a surprise.

Three months had passed since Jason came. Tonight in particular would change the family forever. While out on a hunt Jason started to fly a little closer to the ground. The foliage of the trees hiding him from Bruce. Little did he know, there was a predator stalking his every move. When he landed, a rustling was heard from the bushes. Jason paid no attention to it. Then, out of the bushes pounced out a hyena. This hyena, named Jack and nicknamed Joker, hated Bruce. He snatched the frightened robin and used him as a chew toy. The sharp white teeth drew blood that trickled down the gray-red robin. Bruce could hear the frightened chirps, but arrived too late. Jason was dead and could not be revived. Before he could do anything a peregrine falcon swooped down and snatched the little form away. Bruce could not compete with this bird. But in the distance he heard a shriek that sounded like Beloved. He knew that Talia dreamed of a world where those who have wings should reign. Bruce flew home and broke the news to everyone. Selina heartbrokenly left the cave and might not return. Richard and Alfred both hugged and shed tears for Jason. It would take a very long time before Jason could be avenged. Selina went back her home in which she shared with her friend Harley, a golden retriever, and Ivy, a mutated Venus flytrap. Neither Ivy nor Selina knew that Harley had fallen in love with the predator that killed Jason, Jack the hyena.

A few weeks later, when Bruce was hanging for a nap, he felt something peck at his feet. He never expected to find another robin, but with his luck he would probably find another one after all. The bird chirped a greeting and the name Tim. Bruce could tell, in some way, that Tim was sad. He spent the next hour communicating with the fledgling. It was said that Tim's father was killed and his mother took a new mate, who did not take kindly to him. So, as it happened Tim came to live with Bruce and Richard became like a brother to him. Alfred was family to everyone. The family would be at peace for awhile, but would always be broken.


End file.
